yu_gi_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darrens first day at the academy
Darren went through the two giant red doors to the academy. A teacher went up to Darren, "Welcome, you must be Darren I'm Proffesor Smith I will be your homeroom teacher." said Smith. "But to see what level your at you must duel someone in the academy." "I'll do it." said someone down the hall. "Ohh, Jake what a pleasent surprise, alright lets go start this duel." said Smith Duel: Jakes Turn "I'll start this off." Jake drew his five cards. "I play Mystical Swords men LV.4 in attack mode and end my turn." Darrens turn "I play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode and play two face down cards and end my turn." Jake's turn "I activate the field spell card Sogen which gives all warrior monsters 200 attack and defense points. Now my swords men will destroy your avian deal...." "I activate the trap card Sakuertsu armour which destroys your swords man." said Darren " I'll end my turn by playin one face down card." Darrens turn I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Avian with Elemental Hero Burtriantrix to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, now i'll set one monster and activate the spell card Gaint Trunade, so all spells and traps go to there owners hand and i'll attack you life points directly. Jake's L.P 4000 ----> 1900 Jake's turn I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse Spirt Ryu and Warrior Dai Grepher to make Ryu Senshi ad equip the spell card Fusion Weapon to increase it's attack and defense points by 1500. Spirt Ryu 2000/1200 ---> 3500/2700 Spirit Ryu destory his Flame Wingman Darrens L.P 4000 ----> 2600 Darren's turn I play Lord of D in attack mode and activate the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon to play White Horned Dragon and Divine Dragon Ragnork. Next I activate the field spell card Mountain so all my dragons gain another 200 attack and the I use White Horn Special abillity, by removing 3 spell cards from play he gains 900 extra attack. Divine Dragon 1500/1000 ----> 1700/1200 White Horned 2200/1400 ----> 3300/1600 "That's still not enough." said Jake "Now I activate the equip spell Dragons Treasure on my White Horned giving it an extra 300." White horned 3300/1600 -----> 3600/1900 Now my monsters ATTACK!! Jake's L.P= 0000 After the duel "Well done Darren." said Proffesor Smith. "We'll put you in level 3 out of 12, you'll be in my class with Jake." "Why do I have to in the same class as him, he barley beat me and he cheated!!." yelled Jake "That's what you say but anyone like the kid who beat you on his first turn. Now go back to your cabin and Darren let me show you yours and heres a map and scheduel for the academy." said Smith "Here's your Cabin you'll be sharing it with Anthony Rodriguez and Scott Baker." "Sup," said the two. "I'll just leave you 3." said Smith. "So, what kind of deck do you use?" asked Darren "My Deck is called "Sleeping with the fishes, all water attributed monster that live in the sea." said Anthony "Mine is called Machines attack which has just machine typed monsters, you?" said Scott "Mine's called Heros and Dragons has dragons and hero monsters." said Darren " I wanna see it in action let's duel." said Anthony Duel:2 Darren's turn I'll start... I set one card and play one face down card to end my turn. Ants. Turn I play T.A.D.P.O.L.E in defense mode and play one card face down. Darrens turn I play Twin headed Behemoth in attack mode and destroy your tadpole. Ants Turn I activate T.A.D.P.O.L.Es special effect so i can put all of my tadpoles in my deck to my hand and then I play the spell card the legendary ocean so all water monsters level go downby one and then I play monster reborn to bring back tadpole but I'll tribute him to play Levia-Dragon - Daedalus and now I'll destroy you're twin headed Behemonth. Darren's L.P 4000 ----> 2700 Darrens turn Since you destroyed my twin head, he comes back with 500 less attack but i'll sacrifice him and my set monster to play my Tyrant Dragon. Now I attack your Daedalus. Anthonys L.P 4000 ----> 3900 Anthonys turn I use monster reincarntaion so by discarding my tadpole from my hand to put Daedalus back in my hand and now I'll play Unshaved Angler... "I activate the trap bottomless trap hole destroying your Angler." said Darren Then I'll play double summon to play Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 and I use it's effect to attack you directly. Darrens L.P 2700 ----> 1000 Darrens turn I play the field spell card Mountain then I play Lord of D. Next Iactivate the spell card mystical space typhoon to destroy that face down card. Now I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon to play Divine Dragon ragnork and Manga-slash Dragon. Then I use my face down card Polymerization to fuse my divine dragon with Lord of D to play King Dragun now all my monsters attack. Anthonys L.P 3900 ----> 0 "Alright that's enough of that, goto sleep your classes start at 8:30, oh and Darren I forgot to give you this." said Smith you watched the whole matched. "What is this?" asked Darren "Well it's a backpack and inside are: Deck boxes, a binder for you cards, a notepad and a Mixed-booster pack for beating Jake." "Mixed-booster pack?" "Mixed-booster pack is a booster with 16 cards, 2 rares or higher, 1 super rare or higher and 13 other cards of any rarity from any pack or deck, now like I said go to bed."